The Thin Line
by baby.turtle.cute
Summary: There is good and there is evil, but what happens when you can't tell the difference? Violet is confused. She's in love with to different people, but they seem to be to different sides of the same person.
1. The Assignment

The Thin Line

Disclaimer: I don't own the Incredibles, I wish I did ,. But then don't we all.  
Summary: There is good and there is evil, but what happens when you can't tell the difference? Violet is confused. She's in love with to different people, but they seem to be to different sides of the same person.

Chapter 1: The Assignment

A young gentleman paced outside a large ornate door. He wondered wheater going in would cost him more than he was willing to pay, something like his head for example. The person on the other side was known for her short temper, and ample fits.

"You should go in." He told himself. "She's less likely to decapitate you. She should be tired." He reasoned. If that had been the case he wouldn't have heard her pitiful screaming. Breaking her heart was like sticking you head in the mouth of hungry tiger. You were more than likely going to be eaten.

He pushed open the ornate door. "Sister, may I speak with you?" He asked sweetly.

The black haired girl looked up at him. "No" She growled. "Now get out." She commaneded. She looked back at her nails and continued painting them pink.

For a moment he contemplated listening to her, but then that would defeat his purpose of coming into the lions den anyway. "Well, in that case, I suppose our new mission will have to go to those annoying twins that flirt with the head master." He said holding up a manila folder.

"The devil it will" She jumped up and practically ripped the folder out of his hands. She began reading it. "You do realize that this bank is in the Super Hero Capital of the U.S.A?" She asked, her voice slightly clipped with and English accent.

"And you do realize that we are two of the- nay, _the_ most notorious criminals in all of England." He replied. "This would make us the most notorious in all the world." He said dramatically.

"I'd feel much better not doing this." She hissed.

"Think of it sister, our names in the front page of the news paper. It always has been an asperation of ours."

"Yes, but to leave our home, Brother, this is something our parents started..." She didn't continue but rather looked around at her exspensive room.

"Yes, but let's honnor them by finishing what they started. They got their five minutes of fame, let's make them pround and get our fifteen." He was suddenly at her elbow leaning down towards her face.

She looked at him pointedly. "Have I told you lately how much I despise your charm?"

"Not in the last fifteen minutes no" He chuckled slightly. "I'll go inform head master. You have you closure on your social life."

"What socail life? I eat sleep and breathe my work Brother." she growled.

XDXXXXXDDXXDD

Short Chapie, I figured it would. This is my first incredibles fic so please feel free to review and flame me all you want. There will be more incredible action later, but ya know I just need a good intro.


	2. The Assignment Part 2

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Violet Parr walked down the crowed halls of her high school. She was fighting violently against the crowd that was threatening to force her against the lockers. High school was the pits. With only three more months of school left, she was attempting balance her life out between being a normal tenth grader and a super hero. She finally stopped in front of her locker.

She sighed and began exchanging one heavy book for another. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a fluff of brown hair. She turned just in time to face time Tony.

"Hey, Vie" He said in a polite tone.

"Hey, Tony, what's up?"

"You think your parents will let you come out to night?" He asked nicely, but she could sense something was wrong. "Cause that new movie came out and I was wondering if wanted to go?"

"Yea, I'll ask then call you later, all right" She said zipping up her book bag.

"Yeah" He replied distantly.

Violet walked into her Study Hall right after lunch. She could not wait to get out of school go home ask her parents if she could go out. Undoubtedly they would, she would get ready then to go out with him. She sat down in her seat. She got everything out of her book bag when another plopped down next to it. She looked at the owner of the black book bag. He was in eleventh grade at least, green eyes, dark blonde hair. He smiled. "Hello" He said.

"Hi" She replied timidly. "Still a shrinking violet at heart" She thought to herself. His eyes she contemplated there was something wrong with them.

"I'm Jordan Bane," He said offering her a friendly hand.

"Violet Parr" She said softly. The teacher suddenly turned his gaze over to them. They both fell silent.

Jordan looked across the room. A dark haired, green-eyed girl glowered at him from underneath her bangs. She turned away from him. He smiled and continued with his work.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Violet walked down the sidewalk quietly, thinking of what she should wear for her date tonight. The pink shirt with the khaki Capri or the hip huggers with the black spaghetti strapped shirt. She turned to jay walk when suddenly a car nearly hit her.

"HEY" She yelled kicking the hood.

A young gentleman got out of his car. He was tall dark haired and green eyed. She looked at him annoyed. He gave her a toothily grin. "I'm sorry, I guess you shouldn't jay walk." She looked down slightly ashamed. "Would like a ride?" He asked politely.

"No thank you" She quickly left.

The gentleman got back into his car. A dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow to him. "Alexander, you really are to kind to strangers."

"Well, Catherine, you're living proof of it."

"Oh, how so?"

"You're as strange as they come." He chuckled softly and put the car in drive. "Sister, you know I love you."

"Some days I wonder."

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Violet burst into her house. "MomcanigooutwithTonytonight?" She asked hurriedly.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, now all I got outta that was Tony?"

"Can I" the teen said slowly and pointed at herself. "As me, myself, go" She pointed at the door. "With Tony tonight?"

"yes, of course, when will you be back though?"

"I'm not sure, we're going to see a movie."

"All right hon, just call us later." Ellen said with a motherly smile.

She nodded and ran to the phone, dialed Tony's number and waited.

"Hello" Tony said.

"Hey, I just asked and my mom said yes."

"All right, I pick you up around 6:30."

"All right, hey my dads home and have to go, love you, bye."

He coughed slightly. "Yea, Vi, see you later." He hung up.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

In the dark side of Metroville, in a small trashy house, a dark haired girl sat in a darkened room. "Alexander, I'm so terribly bored!"

"Elizabeth, quite whining, you sound like a dying cat." Alexander, a young gentleman, walked into his sister's dark room.

"Brother, I am a dying cat. I'm a cat burglar dying to do something fun." She replied crossing her arms indignantly.

"You do what you wish; I'm going to wait for orders from head master right here." He said in a staid voice.

She sighed. "Very well then, if you're going to be like that, you can get out of my room." She shoved him out and slammed the door. She sighed and grabbed phone book. "I need some new jewelry." She hissed.

Alexander stood outside the grubby white door. He knew his sister was planning to do something evil. She always was, no matter day or night. He looked around. There seemed to be a drug deal going on across the street. He sighed. She was right they would leave their small mansion and regret it. He started down the driveway of the house. He figured that if he took a walk he would miss the insanity that was his sister.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

This is the second part of chapter one. I hope you like it. Now come on people I'll give you quiche if you review!


	3. Moon lighting

The Thin Line

Chapter 3: Moon Lighting

Violet was finally ready for her date with Tony. She could not help but beam like sunshine when he knocked on the door. Ah, young love how wonderful it feels.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, I'll call when I'm on the way home."

They walked up to the movie theater. "What should we watch?" She asked. Violet looked up at him. He was not focusing on her; he was watching a girl with blonde hair in the corner. "Hey you hoo! Earth to Tony." She said lightly.

"Huh? What?" He looked back at her distractedly.

"What should we watch?" Violet asked in a peeved tone of voice.

"The Pacifier is supposed to be good." She replied. He nodded and they bought the tickets.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Elizabeth Martin stretched slowly. It was nearly 9:00 now. She smiled wickedly to herself. A phone book lay not to far from her head along with a phone. She sighed contentedly. She needed some new earrings, a matching necklace, and bracelet.

She had called the store earlier to see what they carried. Her results were nonetheless pleasing. She looked at her very dimly light room. She walked over to her closet and opened the dingy white door. "Hmm" she mused. "What outfit should I wear?"

She pulled out black leather pants and a black long sleeved crop top. It was not her usual look, but then she wanted to save her best look for when she was going to be a real threat. This city would not even know what hit them.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Alexander had been walking for a good while now. He turned around and looked back at the way he had come. "Great, now I have no idea how to get back." He sighed and began walking towards town. "I believe I should get acquainted with the town." He mused.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Raven exited the nearly empty movie theater with Tony. She was continuing about how Vin Diesel is not gay! It was about 10:00, and the wind picked up some. It was very cold lately at night. She pulled her jacket a little closer to her shoulders. Tony looked down at her. He opened his mouth to say something when her cell phone went off.

"Hold on" She opened her cell phone and tossed her black hair back. "Hello" She said. "All right, I'll be right there." She hung up and stuffed the phone back into her purse. "Tony, I have to go, good night see you tomorrow." She gave him a small peck on the cheek and ran towards the direction of the jewelry story.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

A thin figure walked up to Mann's Fine Jewelers. Her stride was confident and determined. Her long hair pulled into a black ponytail hung down around her back. Being a cat burglar was the feeling of power that came with it.

She approached the darkened building. The name was the brown white that neon white lights turn when they are turned off. She sighed and walked around to the back of the building. Kneeling down on the mucky ground, she wrinkled her pale nose and slowly began to pick the lock to the door.

The lock popped and the door became slightly ajar. She put on a cat face shaped mask on her face. Slowly she pushed the door open and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Alexander had been walking for a few hours now. He was very near to the theater. He watched as Violet Parr and her boyfriend came out of the theater. She was a pretty-ish sort of girl in his opinion. She was like his sister in complexion, but not in personality. The world could not handle another Elizabeth Martin. It was sad that she could never know Alexander Martin. He watched her place a kiss on the cheek of her boyfriend and run away. She could not know him, no one could.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Elizabeth Martin was an excellent thief. She was one of the greatest in fact. She had two things going for her, one, she was a super, two, and she was part of an organization that would get her out of trouble.

Of course, this organization paid her a great deal, but they would remove her, if she got entirely ever out of line with their wishes. She sighed as she thought about her elegant home back in England. Slowly she lifted her tightly clad leg over the beams in the floor. She had not bothered to turn off the motion detectors. "For being in the Hero capital of the world, they had incredible security." She muttered.

Suddenly her cell phone in her right leg began to ring. The noise coming from her leg, which she had raised half way into the air, startled her in the deathly silence. The black haired thief lost her balance and fell, setting off the alarms. She muttered something under her breath. "Hello!" She shouted. "Oh, Head Master, erm, nothing, no, yes sir, the noise, Alexander has the telley turned up loud. Yes sir good bye" She lied.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Mr. Incredible had duty that night. He had watched the darkly clad girl sneak around to the back. He figured she was going to try something so he prepared to call his daughter.

Just like he expected, the girl popped the door open and walked in. He jumped off the roof and landed in his car. Being Incredible had its perquisites. He quickly called his daughter and picked her up.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Alexander followed her as she ran away from her boyfriend. He used his super powers to look like Jordan one of his many alter egos. He jumped over the buses she had just run through.

He got to the place where she had been but there was no one there. All he saw was a car speeding away from the place. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his sister. "Eliza, where in the devil are you?" She made her reply. "Well, what are you doing there?" HE sighed. "Well, you are going to get into trouble. I will be right there."

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Elizabeth sighed highly annoyed. Her brother would come out and bail her out even if she did not need it. She heard something behind her.

"Are you going to come quietly?" An older male voice said. The thief was exasperated. She turned around slowly.

"I well, love, I would, but you know, I'm not all that fond of jail cells." She replied. There was a balding old man and a teen girl that reminded her of herself.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"You know I would tell you that, but you seen that's on a need to know basis, and truth be told, you don't need to know." She said sarcastically. She turned in the opposite direction and ran.

There was a sharp yelp and the she fell backwards. Mr. Incredible ran forward and saw a dark police officer holding the thief. "Um, good work officer," He stuttered.

"Thank you sir, if you don't mind I'll take this one down to the station and make sure she gets the book." He said taking her roughly by the arm and jerking her around. Mr. Incredible rubbed his neck and just nodded.

The officer took her out of the building and shoved her into the car. He began to read her rights as she got in and then he got in. He drove off very quickly.

About five minutes later the rest of the police squad showed up. "Is there any trouble here Mr. Increidble?" The chief of police asked.

"No, one of your men just took care of the problem." The super smiled kindly.

"No sir, we were the first to be here." The police officer contradicted. He furrowed his dark brow. "Are you sure that was an officer?"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXD

Yay, chapter 3 is out, and I hope you like it. Tazetta23 I tried to take your advice and put more details. I hope it makes you happy, Lavenderviolets, please don't die, that wouldn't do me much good now would it?

Thanks ya'll for the reviews! TTFN


	4. Repremanding

Disclaimer: I don't own the Incredibles, If I did I'd be rich! And I do own Alexander (Jordan) and Elizabeth

Chapter 4: Reprimanding

The car ride was silent. Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably. She looked from her brother to the road then back to her brother. "Say something already!" She yelled.

"I don't know what to say." He replied calmly.

"Lecture or do something already! It terrifying when you're all quite." Elizabeth shifted her weight and pulled her hands from behind her back. "It's what Daddy used to do when I was in trouble."

Alexander sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He opened his mouth then closed it and sighed again. "This can wait till we get home. I don't want to get into a wreck to night."

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Helen Parr was home with the baby that night. She just about had Jack-Jack to sleep. Dash was in his room supposedly asleep. She knew his was not. He never did.

She laid the baby in his crib; he was finally asleep. She shut the door quietly. Then the phone rang. Jack-Jack was immediately awake and crying.

"I'll get it!" Dash yelled and zoomed out of his room. "Hello" He asked. "Oh hey Tony, no Vie's not home. Oh well I'll tell her when she gets back. YUP!" He shouted. Dash ran into his sister's room. He wrote the message in a rough cursive hand.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been nearly two weeks since the jewelry store incident. Moreover, during that time a lot had passed. A Spanish project was assigned to she and Jordan Bane, the handsome young man from study hall. He was quiet and reserved, but had good humor. He did have his oddities about him. In American Law, he would always defend the culprit, and usually win, and then there was that thing between him and that dark haired girl.

Violet, so deep in her musings that she did not realize that she had run into Tony. "Oh hey Tony!" She said.

"Hi, um Vie we need to talk."

"O yea, about what?" She asked innocently.

"I don't think we should see each other any more."

"But, why" Her lower lip began trembling slightly.

"Well, it's just that I think we should other people." He smiled weakly and walked away. Violet almost passed out from the shock.

The rest of the day she felt like she was walking around in a smoky haze. Her classes were big blurs. She heard nothing that the teachers said. Her insides wanted her to cry and beg Tony to come back, but she could not do it. There was a sudden awareness of the fact that she and the rest of the world was alive by a collision with a certain person.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" a deep masculine voice said.

"It's all right," She said. Violet looked up and faced the very large green eyes of Jordan Bane. "Oh hi Jordan."

"Hello Violet" He said. "How have you been?"

"I'm all right, how about you?"

"Good" He said. There was an awkward silence as the two teens stood there. Neither looked into the others eyes, as they stood there scuffing around in the dirt. Suddenly a car horn honked.

"Oh well there's my ride" She said walking away from him.

"Well, I'll walk you to your car." He offered bending down to pick up the books that she had dropped. "I'm going that way anyway." He followed her to the car.

"Hey, Mom" She said opening the door. "This is Jordan Bane. He's in my Spanish class."

"Hello Mrs. Parr, it's nice to meet you." Jordan said sticking out his hand for her to shake. He gave her a nice smile showing off his perfect teeth.

"It's nice to meet you too Jordan." Mrs. Parr smiled. Violet got in the car. "Well, I guess we're ready to go. It was nice to meet you Jordan."

"Likewise Mrs. Parr, Violet, I'll see you tomorrow." He waved to them and walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Jordan smiled to himself as he walked away with a giant smile spread across his face. His mother would have been so proud; she had always loved it when he made friends. Then he thought about his sister. "Man" he mused. "She hated people, they got in her way on the very narrow road to glory. He sighed, inwardly he had hoped to pursue a friendship with Violet, but that was a foiled dream.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Vie, he seems nice." Mrs. Parr said in a conversational tone.

"Yeah, he's really cool. I don't really know that much about him though." She replied looking at the tall figure now walking away from their car.

"Do want to invite him to dinner?" Helen said giving her daughter a little smile. "I don't think your dad would mind."

"Really, that's so cool!" She said waiting until they came up next to him. She rolled down her window. "Hey Jordan" The young man turned to face her. "Do you want to come to dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, of course, I'll need to call my mom and tell her where I'm going, if you'll just give me a moment." He smiled that boyish little smile of her and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello Mother"

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Elizabeth Martin stood next to the black car that she and her brother had bought upon their arrival in America. She wanted to scream. "Where are you?" she muttered impatiently. She turned to the car brushing her dark bangs out of her pale white face. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello Mother"

"Who in the devil are you calling Mother?" She shouted. "Alexander Gerard Martin where in the devil are you?" She screamed.

Jordan held the phone away from his ear and smiled at the Parrs. "Uh, she's a trifle deaf. Mother, I'm going to have dinner with the Parrs this evening. Is that all right?"

"You know it's not all right you stupid idiot! You'll slip say something stupid and then they'll know that you're not really normal."

"Well, Mother, I'll be sure to mind my manners. No, I won't say anything of the sort." He laughed.

"Alexander, I really hate your right now." She growled into the other side of the phone. Again, a loving little laugh emitted from her brother.

"Yes well, Mother, I love you too. All right I'll see you tonight." He hung up. "She said it was fine." He got in the car and the Parrs plus one drove away.

Elizabeth stood there feeling annoyed. She looked around at the empty parking lot. "What am I supposed to do with a car?" She asked herself. "Oh that stupid little idiot." Then out of frustration, she kicked the tire. "OW!" She yelled. Elizabeth groaned and started towards her little shack of a house. "That stupid little numbskull brings me all the way to America, gets the cheapest smallest home he could find and then leaves me here." She frowned musing to herself. "I'm going to give him the tongue lashing of his life when he gets home." She fumed silently to herself.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXD

Wow! I'm back and no longer dead. Sorry it's taken me so long but here it is. I hope ya'll like it. I went back and read the other chapters. I saw the errors in my other chapters, but I'm too lazy to go back and fix them. So use your imaginations and imaginate I did anyway here you go.

SummerChristian123


	5. Emptiness

Chapter 5: Emptiness

The walk home was quiet for Elizabeth. She was tired and bored. At that particular moment, she hated her brother for leaving her to walk. In America, she was old enough to drive, even though she could. The irritation welled up with in her as she kicked a pinecone. It went up then came back down and hit her in the head. She had held her tongue with the words she wanted to say and just rue the moment she set foot in the country.

This specific mission was supposed to be quick. They were to make small disturbances to get everyone busy, then they were to zero in on the First National Bank. After they stole all the money, they were to make names for themselves by causing harm to one of the many superheroes in the city. It was whole demonstration to prove the mortality of the heroes that the people so loved. That done, the sect they lived in would come out prove to the world that heroes were only factions of the mind.

She thought about it a little more in depth. It was really an empty attempt to show people what they definitely were NOT missing. She snorted at the thought of being a super. Did it really matter weather or not you were super? Regular people won wars, not the symbol for which they stood. Of course, she did not mind symbol, they gave a tangible source of the inspiration of those who would give their lives for so many ungrateful people.

Maybe that was why she had not left her sect. There was no one to be ungrateful for the things done. If one did well, one excelled to one's own glory, not to the glory of a nation full of undeserving people. She thought. Of course, there was always that emptiness that came after the glory. The hushed ness of a thief's breathing after some great feat, where they were hiding waiting for someone to find them. She sighed again just taking in all of her thoughts, trying to sort them out.

There was nothing but confusion in her head. Was she supposed to have friends even if they were possible means to her destruction? She wondered. Alexander had friends- no scratch that Jordan, his alter ego, had friends not Alexander. That made a little more sense, she supposed. If she had an alter ego, she would have friends she was sure of it. Then again, she never had friends even in her own sect. Ergo, no she would not have friends. Then that left some much emptiness in her mind.

Elizabeth walked up to the dingy discolored little house and sorely missed her mansion back home. She opened the door hoping for some odd reason she hoped Alexander would be there with a warm dinner on the table. There she stood in the doorway inhaling stale cold air, all her hopes practically lay on the floor shattered. If the floor had not been so dirty, she would have been there with them. It was completely empty. There was a sofa in the living room, the adjoining dinning room there was hundreds of work out things all over the place.

She stepped across the small space into the kitchen and turned the refrigerator to her right. It was empty, with the exception of week old Chinese. Then she remember, while she was training last night, Alexander had cleaned out the house of food. Why the Chinese was still there was beyond her. She searched the rest of the kitchen and found a thing of chocolate chip cookies. She knew they were bad for her, but Elizabeth did not really care. She was hungry. She grabbed it and went down the short all way to the master bed room where the television. Why were they still there? She thought. Junk food really packed the Wight on and made one unfit for service. After the second one, she found out why. They were stale. She threw them down on the dresser. Her home was devoid of people, food and now entertainment. The television would not work. She did the only thing left, she cried herself to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

There you go, here is another chapter, sorry if it is not that great. I thought it might clear a few things up while delving a little further into the character of Lizzy. Anyway Read and Review

SummerChristian123


	6. Friendilness

Chapter 6: Friendliness

Jordan Bane smiled at Violet as they walked into the house. It was nice little cozy home. His alter ego took a moment to break through and imagine a life in one of these homes, with a wife and maybe a few children to make it worthwhile. When he felt himself grow a little closer to the height of Alexander Martin, he quickly shut down his reflection of what never could be. "You a have very nice home here Mrs. Parr." Jordan smiled and took off his shoes.

"Thank you Jordan, where do you live?" She asked.

The boy wanted to give several answers at once but did not. He wanted to answer for his sister and say "no where", then he wanted to answer for himself and say "I live in a mansion back home in England", but he had to answer for Jordan Bane a common friendly boy. "Well, I live on other side of town."

Suddenly, a little boy came up to him. The little blonde boy stared at him intently. "You're not Tony!" He exclaimed.

Jordan looked down at the little boy. "He seems familiar" his other half, Alexander, thought, but quickly pushed those thoughts aside and let Jordan come through. "Um, no, I'm not Tony, I'm Jordan." He squatted down to get a better look at the little boy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dash!" He shouted.

"Dash" Alexander thought. "Why does that sound so familiar…" The several words connected at once. "Boy, speed, blonde small- no that's just stupid…"

"EARTH TO JORDAN, Come in Jordan! Houston we have a problem." Violet said waving her hand in front of his face. When that did not get his immediate attention, she knocked on his forehead.

"huh!" He said still a little dazed. "Oh, sorry, I just remembered something, but I'll take care of it later." He smiled at her and they walked into the living room.

"Hey kids" Mrs. Parr said poking her head into the living room. "Why don't you work on your home work while I make dinner?" She smiled as they sat down in the living room to start on their homework. They stared on math, much to Violet's dismay. She hated math, especially Algebra, Jordan helped her because he was already done with his.

About the time, they started their history, Mr. Parr walked in the door. "Hey dad!" Dash yelled running across the room and gripping his dad's leg.

"Hey Dash" Mr. Parr said dragging him along. "Hey Vie, hello Ton- Your not Tony"

Jordan turned his green eyed gaze on the blonde man. "I seem to get that a lot lately." He muttered. "No, I'm not Tony, my names Jordan Bane." He stuck out a hand to shake Mr. Parr's hand.

"Robert Parr" He shook it warmly nearly squeezing it off.

"Hey guys, I hope you like steak!" Mrs. Parr said with a smile as she set the table with dishes.

They sat down. While Mrs. Parr fed Jack-Jack, Mr. Parr carried on a light conversation with Jordan. "So, Jordan, do I know your parents?" He asked eating a piece of his dinner.

"I don't think so" He replied. "We only just moved here a few weeks ago."

"Oh, so how are you adjusting?"

"Well enough"

"Well that's incredible- Mr. Parr didn't finish the sentence. Jordan's phone started ringing and he blushed a deep crimson color.

"Uh, if you'll excuse me." He stood up and went to his backpack. "Hello, no, I'm in the middle of dinner, why are you being difficult. Fine, bye!" He slammed the phone closed and looked to his hosts.

"Is everything all right Jordan?" asked Mrs. Parr.

"uh no, I'm sorry, I'm needed home immediately, thank you Mrs. Parr, for the dinner, it was nice to meet you Mr. Parr, Dash, Jack-Jack, and Vie I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled grabbed his bag and left.

Jordan got down the street before turning back into Alexander. He grew a little taller and more muscled. It was nice to be Jordan a down to earth person, but he enjoyed Alex more. The blonde European had more appeal, and charisma. Of course there was always the problem of trying to figure out which one he was some days, because he had to maintain the façade of Jordan while thinking about everything that passed through Alex's mind.

It was so much easier to find his way during the night, since that one night, he explored everything and saved his sister. Elizabeth, he thought ruefully. The girl was miserable, and would not be happy until everyone else she cared about was miserable too. He shook his head and mulled over the conversation with the Parrs.

As he mused, Alexander passed a new stand with Mr. Incredible on the front. He was a blonde man, with blue eyes broad at the shoulders and narrow legs, rather like Mr. Parr. Something Mr. Parr said struck him like a bolt of lightening. "_That's incredible_" He racked his brain for a definition of the man's super strength. When he shook hands with Violet's dad he felt sure the man would pinch his hand off. Maybe he was-

Alexander stood dead in his thought. No, he did not want to Mr. Parr to be Mr. Incredible; he liked Violet and did _not_ want her to be Miss Disappear. Immediately he put the thoughts behind him and continued walking towards his car.

OOoOoOoOoOoO

There Chapter six all done! YAY ME, finally maybe were going some where with this? Possibly? Nah did think so either. And yes I changed my pen name again… I like this better.


End file.
